charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Angels of Destiny
The Angels of Destiny are immortal angels that protect the Grand Design. There are many angels that oversee and guide all destinies down the path they were meant to follow. The angels exist to ensure that destiny happens the way it was supposed to happen, and will intervene when the natural order of things is disrupted. The Angels of Destiny are among the highest forces in the universe and are respected and feared by all beings, even those as powerful as the Elders and the Avatars and even the Angel of Death. They are neutral, as they do not interfere with the battle between good and evil. History Witch Way Now An Angel of Destiny appeared before the Charmed Ones after they had vanquished the Source of All Evil the second time. As they had fulfilled the first part of their destiny, he offered them a chance to rewrite their destinies and live their lives as mortals, without magic ever interfering in their lives again. Piper and Phoebe were tempted, but Paige wanted to remain a witch. After saving an innocent, all three sisters agreed to remain the Charmed Ones. The Ultimate Battle Another Angel of Destiny was summoned by the sisters when the Angel of Death appeared to claim Leo. He told them that Leo was meant to die according to the Grand Design. The Angel informed them that Leo's death was meant to motivate the sisters to fight, as they would not win the battle without the pain of loss. Eventually the sisters made a deal to have Leo frozen instead and he would be returned if the battle was over. When the ultimate battle was fought with Piper and Billie as the only survivors, the Angel appeared to return Leo, stating that this was not how she envisioned the battle to end. When Piper went back in time, the Angel was forced to take Leo again, until the battle was ended the way it was supposed to happen. Chosen A manifestation of the Angels of Destiny appeared before Billie during her vision quest. One of the Angels appeared before Violet shortly before the final fight against Ambrose. He informed her that as a Child of Destiny, she was meant to decide the outcome of the battle, choosing which path to take, knowing that it would result in the death of one of her friends. The Once and Future Evil Piper once again summoned an Angel of Destiny when she discovered that Wyatt was still heading down a path of evil, despite all their efforts to save him. The Angel informed her that one being was never meant to hold that much power, and that all that power would inevitably corrupt him. The Angel then told Piper that the only way to save her son for this fate, was to take his powers. After Wyatt's powers were stripped and Excalibur restored, the Angel of Destiny revealed that Piper had corrected a flaw in the Grand Design. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Sparkling:' The ability to teleport through light particles. The Angels can also teleport others remotely. *'Clairvoyance:' The ability to perceive past, present and future at will. The Angels can foresee all possible futures. *'Temporal Stasis:' The ability to slow down or stop the flow of time. The Angels can stop time world-wide. *'Reality Warping:' The ability to alter the fabric of reality. The Angels can make changes to destiny when they feel it is important or necessary. Passive Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. As the Angels preserve the Grand Design, they cannot be killed. *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain spells, powers and potions. As the Angels preserve the Grand Design, they cannot be harmed in any way. Appearances *Charmed season 4, Witch Way Now? *Charmed season 8, Vaya Con Leos *Charmed season 8, Forever Charmed *Chosen Chapter 8: The Trial of Billie Jenkins (vision quest only) *Chosen Chapter 17: War of the Wizards *The Once and Future Evil Category:Species Category:Magical Beings Category:Angels